PlayStation All-Stars Battle Arena
PlayStation All-Stars Battle Arena is an upcoming crossover fighting game in development by Arc System Works and to be published by Sony Computer Entertainment for the PlayStation 3 video game console. It was revealed on April 26, 2012 during the GTTV television show. Characters Atlus Persona 3 *Aigis *Mitsuru Kirijo *Akihiko Sanada Persona 4 *Yu Narukami *Yosuke Hanamura *Chie Satonaka *Yukiko Amagi *Kanji Tatsumi *Rise Kujikawa *Naoto Shirogane *Teddie Cartoon Network Chowder *Chowder Codename: Kids Next Door *Numbuh One Dexter's Laboratory *Dexter Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Mac *Bloo The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack *Flapjack The Powerpuff Girls *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup Samurai Jack *Jack Nickelodeon Danny Phantom *Danny Phantom SpongeBob SquarePants *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star Winx Club *Bloom *Evil Bloom PlayStation Fat Princess *Fat Princess God of War *Kratos Killzone *Colonel Radec PaRappa the Rapper *PaRappa Sly Cooper *Sly Cooper Twisted Metal *Sweet Tooth Uncharted *Nathan Drake Cast Atlus Cast *Troy Baker - Kanji Tatsumi *Laura Bailey - Rise Kujikawa *Johnny Yong Bosch - Yu Narukami *Erin Fitzgerald - Chie Satonaka *Yuri Lowenthal - Yosuke Hanamura *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Naoto Shirogane *Liam O'Brien - Akihiko Sanada *Tara Platt - Mitsuru Kirijo *Sam Riegel - Teddie *Karen Strassman - Aigis *Amanda Winn-Lee - Yukiko Amagi Cartoon Network Cast *Cathy Cavadini - Blossom *E.G. Daily - Buttercup *Ben Diksen - Numbuh One *Keith Ferguson - Bloo *C. H. Greenblatt - Chowder *Phil LaMarr - Jack *Sean Marquette - Mac *Candi Milo - Dexter *Thurop Van Orman - Flapjack *Tara Strong - Bubbles Nickelodeon Cast *Bill Fagerbakke - Patrick Star *David Kaufman - Danny Phantom *Tom Kenny - SpongeBob SquarePants *Molly C. Quinn - Bloom, Evil Bloom PlayStation Cast *Terrence C. Carson - Kratos *Dred Foxx - PaRappa *J.S. Gilbert - Sweet Tooth *Kevin Miller - Sly Cooper *Sean Pertwee - Colonel Radec *Tara Strong - Fat Princess Japanese Cast *Yutaka Aoyama - Colonel Radec *Kaori Asoh - Blossom *Tessho Genda - Kratos *Takeda Hana - Chowder *Yui Horie - Chie Satonaka *Soichiro Hoshi - Ben Tennyson *Yukiko Ikeda - Buttercup *Miki Itō - Fat Princess *Ayumi Kida - Dexter *Ami Koshimizu - Yukiko Amagi *Rie Kugimiya - Rise Kujikawa *Takeshi Kusao - Sly Cooper *Taiki Matsuno - SpongeBob SquarePants *Hikaru Midorikawa - Akihiko Sanada *Showtaro Morikubo - Yosuke Hanamura *Daisuke Namikawa - Yu Narukami *Yuuka Nanri - Bubbles *Romi Park - Naoto Shirogane *Maaya Sakamoto - Aigis *Tomokazu Seki - Kanji Tatsumi *Noriaki Sugiyama - Bloo *Masakazu Suzuki - Numbuh One *Fumihiko Tachiki - Sweet Tooth *Rie Tanaka - Mitsuru Kirijo *Ikuko Tani - Patrick Star *Makoto Tsumura - Mac *Tsuyoshi Uka - Jack *Kappei Yamaguchi - Teddie Stages *Alfea (Winx Club/) *Dreamscape (LittleBigPlanet/Buzz!) *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Hades (God of War/Patapon) *Metropolis (Ratchet & Clank/God of War) *Sandover Village (Jak & Daxter/Hot Shots Golf) *TV World (Persona 4) Gameplay The game is a bend of the BlazBlue series and the Super Smash Bros. series, in which up to four players can battle each other as 2D fighters in 2.5D arenas. To win a round, one player must either deplete the other players' life gauges to 0 by inflicting enough damage through various attacks or by having the most remaining health after the round's timer depletes. During the game, players damage other players to receive orbs that build up a power meter at the bottom of the screen. Earning enough power allows players to use one of three levels of super moves which can be used to dealt damage to opponents and earn points. Arenas are also inspired by various franchises, with some areas mashing up two or more titles into one (for example, a Little Big Planet themed stage which is mixed with Buzz!.) Development The game is an collaboration between Atlus and Arc System Works. Persona 4 Director Katsura Hashino thought about making PSASBA when he got the idea for an crossover fighting game featuring characters from different PlayStation franchises fighting each other in a Super Smash Bros./BlazBlue hybrid game. Sony Computer Entertainment ask Arc System Works of the BlazBlue series to work on the game. The inclusion of characters outside of PlayStation was because Omar Kendall, game director, thought it would make the game more unique for having characters from different American and Japanese franchises together. In April 2012, it was revealed that the game is called PlayStation All-Stars Battle Arena. A Sony survey that asked gamers what they thought of the name of the game, and the game itself, was uncovered and published by PlayStation Lifestyle. The site claimed the PlayStation 3 exclusive will be featured at E3 in June. On April 23, 2012, a tweet by the Atlus Twitter page said: "Get ready." At the same time GTTV promised to reveal a major new PlayStation exclusive on April 26, which ended up being PlayStation All-Stars Battle Arena. In May 2012, in a interview to Digital Trends, game director Omar Kendall was asked about the possibility of PlayStation Vita version of PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale, and he simply replied, "Maybe... stay tuned." Three weeks later, TheSixthAxis spotted that Sony had registered a few domains that also hinted that a Vita version may be released. A Vita version was announced at the Electronic Entertainment Expo 2012, and will feature cross-play with the PlayStation 3. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers